fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio: Most Magical Music On Earth
| siguiente = }} Most Magical Music On Earth en español La Música Más Feliz de la Tierra. Es el Décimo-cuarto capitulo de la Segunda Temporada del Fan-Fiction, y Trigésimo-sexto en la historia del Fic. Su estreno será durante el 19 de Abril del 2016. Sinopsis: Chris con una pequeña ayuda decide inspirar a los chicos dedicando una semana a la música más feliz de la tierra, y aunque lleva la inspiración buscada a varios la Magia de Disney no logra contagiar a todos. Desde que Jason se unió a su nuevo y misterioso club comienza a alejarse de su novia y amigos, aunque comienza a ayudar a Oliver con una de sus tantas inseguridades que lo atormentan. Layla parece resolver algunos problemas pero el costo será conseguir algunos más. Desarrollo del Episodio: Most Magical Music On Earth/La Música Más Feliz de la Tierra ______________________________________________________________ (Sala de Maestros) Chris estaba sentado en una mesa, ocupado en sus asuntos, lejos de él estaba Katherine, quien parecía algo ocupada preparando su café. Scarlett, quien iba llegando al lugar caminaba directamente a la mesa de Monroe, esta se sentaba con él.- Chris –Decía ella sonriente a forma de saludo Este le sonreía.- Hola –Katherine nada contenta miraba de reojo aquella escena. –Quiero agradecerte otra vez el que cuidaras a Ian –Chris sonreía.- No fue nada, es un gran niño –Scarlett reía.- Y no deja de hablar de ti, que Chris esto, que Chris me dejó hacer aquello, que Chris hacía esto –Chris comenzaba a reír, Katherine desde su lugar rodaba los ojos.- Ey, solo lo consentí un poco y le enseñé ejercicios que yo usaba de pequeño para la dislexia –La profesora sonreía.- En serio lo agradezco, significa mucho, sobre todo porque de cierta forma necesita influencia masculina en su vida –Monroe no sabía cómo tomar aquel comentario así que simplemente le sonreía.- Bueno, cuando vuelvas a necesitarlo no dudes en pedir mi ayuda –Scarlett recibía una llamada y algo extrañada se retiraba del lugar, al instante Katherine iba a ocupar su lugar, esta miraba a Chris con enojo. –¿Qué? –Cuestionaba Chris, ella rodaba los ojos.- Nada, nada –Monroe parecía molesto.- Lo hablamos ya, Katherine. No tienes por qué estar molesta… ¡Incluso te dije que fueras conmigo a cuidar al niño! –Lambert negaba.- Si su propia madre no lo cuida ¿Por qué yo tengo que hacerlo? –Chris la miraba algo indignado.- Kat, por favor… -Ella negaba sin dejarlo hablar.- Sabes lo que opino de Scarlett. Además teníamos planes y los cancelaste por ir con el niño –Él parecía no saber cómo excusarse.- Y después te la pasaste tarareando canciones de Disney como si nada. Chris intentaba usar el humor a su favor.- Todos aman los clásicos –Lambert suspiraba.- La Magia de Disney no siempre funciona, Christopher. Mucho menos cuando la pones muy por encima de mí en tus prioridades –Decía ella molesta.- Pero no lo estoy haciendo –Ambos se miraban.- ¿Ah, no? Piénsalo otra vez –Tras unos segundos de silencio ella decidía irse, Chris se tragaba su enojo, cuando notaba que la entrenadora Jane había presenciado aquella escena decidía largarse antes de recibir su humillación, ella desde su lugar reía.- … (Salón de Coro) Chris estaba solo en el lugar revisando unos apuntes, cuando alguien llegaba al lugar, se trataba de Scarlett.- Aquí estas -Decía ella sonriente, él le devolvía la sonrisa.- Sí, aquí vengo a veces en mis horas libres. ¿Qué sucede? –Antes de que Scarlett pudiera responder alguien entraba corriendo a la sala, se trataba de Ian quien corría a saludar a Chris.- Ey, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionaba Monroe curioso.- ¡Mi escuela estaba llena de bichos y nos sacaron! –El profesor lucía confundido, su compañera explicaba.- Tienen que fumigar su escuela, ¡Puedes creerlo! Al menos durante una semana se quedarán sin clases, y ahora debo encontrar una niñera o algo –Ian no ponía mucha atención, Chris parecía pensar.- Traelo –Ella no comprendía.- ¿Qué? –Sí. Habla con Cooper, seguramente te dará permiso, mientras se porte bien…. –Ian miraba a Chris, aparentemente molesto por su comentario, sin embargo no era así.- ¿Y tus hijos? –Monroe reía.- En sus clases –El niño comprendía y seguía en sus asuntos. Monroe miraba a Scarlett.- ¿Por qué eso de “hijos”? –Ella reía.- Hace unos años fui maestra de primaria, primer grado. Ian estaba celoso de que mis alumnos me abrazaran o hicieran dibujos, así que le expliqué los alumnos eran como otros hijos ya que cuidábamos de ellos y les enseñábamos, lo comprendió así y se le quedó –Monroe reía encontrando tierno aquello. –Chris, ¿puedes venir con nosotros a jugar y ver películas? –Cuestionaba el niño tras un rato con cierto entusiasmo, su madre lo regañaba.- Ian, no –El niño fruncía el ceño.- Por favor, veremos Dumbo o Tarzan –Chris reía.- Esas son de mis favoritas –Scarlett negaba.- Chris tiene cosas que hacer Ian, no puede ir a ver películas contigo –El niño parecía entristecerse.- ¿Y tú y tus hijos pueden cantar canciones de Disney? –Preguntaba el pequeño, Chris y Scarlett encontraban aquello como una nueva propuesta.- Sí… si, es muy buena idea, Ian –El niño sonreía.- Ya, ahorita –Scarlett lo miraba un poco molesta.- ¡Ian! Chris reía.- Sí, ahora puedo cantar algo… Scar, ¿me ayudas? –La mujer fruncía el ceño.- ¿Qué? –Monroe le sonreía.- Canta algo conmigo –Ella al instante se negaba.- Yo no canto –Él reía.- ¿Y qué? Hazlo por tu hijo –Ian parecía entusiasmarse.- Si, mamá, por favor –Scarlett miraba a Chris con cierto enojo.- No me sé ninguna canción… -Monroe reía.- Te sabes las de Frozen, yo lo sé –Susurraba él con una media sonrisa.- ¿Cantarás Let It Go conmigo? –Preguntaba ella y él sonreía.- Pensaba más bien en otra… Chris comenzaba a tocar la melodía en el piano, Ian escuchaba atento y entusiasmado, Scarlett no tenía opción. a sonar [[Love Is an Open Door] de la película Frozen en voz de Chris y Scarlett.] : Al parecer la canción no era de las favoritas de Ian pero lograba disfrutarlo. Aunque era un hecho que Scarlett no cantaba muy bien lograba disfrutarlo, incluso compartía ciertas miradas coquetas con Chris, quien solamente disfrutaba de cantar. Al finalizar la canción Ian aplaudía a los adultos.- ¿Te gustó? –Le preguntaba Chris, el niño asentía sonriente.- Te lo digo Scarlett, deberías hablar con Cooper y traerlo, porque esta semana el club Glee se llenará de la música más feliz de la tierra –Decía entusiasmado, Scarlett parecía pensar en ello.- (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Melissa caminaba en compañía de Gwen, las amigas habían retomado su amistad muy bien y ahora pasaban tiempo como si nada y como solían hacerlo. Las chicas conversaban cuando el teléfono de Melissa sonaba, aparentemente un mensaje le había llegado, después sonaba nuevamente.- Deberías revisarlo, desde hace rato suena –Decía su amiga, la castaña negaba.- Al rato… -Gwen parecía confundida.- ¿Es Tate? –Bowman asentía.- Supongo. Quiere hablar a cada momento sobre todo porque llevamos como una semana sin vernos –La chica comprendía, esta sonreía.- No sé si el chico es muy lindo, o muy intenso –Melissa parecía pensarlo.- Ambos. Definitivamente ambos –Ambas reían. –¿Y cómo está Megan? –Melissa no podía creer que le preguntara eso, al ver la cara que su amiga ponía Gwen soltaba una risa.- Intento ser amable, sé que ella es importante para ti y te juro que ya no me enoja más… -Murmuraba con cierta torpeza, sin saber muy bien que palabras decir, la castaña sonreía.- No he hablado mucho con ella, creo que aún es territorio hostil –La pelirroja comprendía.- Entiendo que se sienta rara o incómoda contigo, pero para mi mejor si no le hablas –Antes de que su amiga dijera algo Gwen reía.- Broma –Ambas sonreían y el celular de Melissa volvía a sonar. Esta rodaba los ojos.- Por otra parte Jason estaba en su casillero, el chico escondía su rostro detrás de la puerta de este y se miraba en un pequeño espejo de mano que tenía, aparentemente miraba el maquillaje que cubría otro golpe que tenía en un pómulo, en aquel momento llegaba Oliver junto a él.- Hola –Aquello tomaba por sorpresa al pelirrojo, quien se sobresaltaba e intentaba esconder el espejo.- Hola, Oliver –Murmuraba el chico con rapidez intentando aparentar, el animador reía.- Descuida no preguntaré, no vi tu espejo –El pelirrojo no encontraba gracioso aquel comentario y miraba a su compañero de mala gana. Oliver sonreía. Necesito tú ayuda –Murmuraba Dornan captando la atención de su amigo.- ¿Para qué? –El chico parecía un poco avergonzado.- Bueno, eres jugador de futbol y por lo que supe practicas lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o algo así… -Rossati asentía.- Ajá, ¿y? –El animador sonreía con torpeza.- Obviamente sabes mucho de entrenamiento y quería que me ayudaras –Jason lo miraba curioso.- Quiero hacer músculo –Explicaba el joven.- No aguanto a la mayoría de las chicas del equipo y Jane no deja de humillarme –El pelirrojo comprendía y le sonreía.- De acuerdo, te ayudo. Pero has esto por ti, no porque esa loca te lo pida –Oliver negaba.- Definitivamente lo hago por mí. Jason comprendía.- Empezaremos mañana después de clases, hoy intenta ir a correr o preparar un poco tu cuerpo para lo que se viene. Ni creas que tendré piedad –Le decía el pelirrojo cerrando su casillero y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa después se iba. La sonrisa de Dornan se torcía un poco, con algo de nervios por sus palabras.- (Salón de Coro) Los doce chicos llegaban a la sala, donde Chris ya los esperaba, con una inusual sonrisa en el rostro que a más de uno desconcertaba cuando todos tomaron asiento el silencio reinó en la sala debido a que nadie decía nada, todos miraban al profesor esperando a que tomara la palabra sin embargo este solamente los miraba y sonreía. Hasta que Angie fue quien notó lo que sucedía.- ¿Disney? –Preguntó la castaña algo confundida, sus compañeros la miraron y comprendieron al ver que en el pizarrón Chris ya había escrito en el pizarrón “La Magia de Disney”. –Así es –Respondía Chris dando una palmada y caminando al centro del salón. Durante esta semana su tarea será revivir al niño que llevan dentro e interpretar las canciones más reconocidas del mundo, desde Blanca Nieves hasta Moana, son ochenta años de magia con grandes canciones que tienen increíbles mensajes. Así que espero todos participen esta semana, porque habrá un pequeño invitado –La mayoría de los chicos lucían contentos con la tarea, Julie no demasiado y Monroe lo notaba, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón no decía nada ni armaba una escena como le era habitual.- … Cuando la clase llegaba a su fin los chicos procedían a salir, Brent intentaba irse con su novia sin embargo esta se rehusaba, aún seguía tensa por lo de su audición a Julliard, Brent no insistía y se iba sin ella. También las otras parejas se iban por su lado; Joseph, Gwen, Jason y Angie parecían seguir sin resolver todos los problemas de su respectiva relación. Monroe detenía a Palmer antes de que ella se fuera.- Julie, quiero hablar contigo –La chica accedía, aparentemente sin tener alternativa.- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntaba ella con algo de mala gana cuando se quedaba a solas con el profesor. –Supe de Julliard, felicidades –Decía Chris con una amplia y auténtica sonrisa, la chica no podía evitar hacerlo también.- Gracias, pero estoy… -Esta hacia una mueca, sin saber cómo describirlo.- ¿Nerviosa? –Ella negaba con cierta petulancia.- No. Estoy…. Vale, si estoy nerviosa –Admitía sin más. Chris reía.- Debo encontrar una buena canción para la audición que mandaré y quiero hacer algo inesperado, aunque no tan inesperado como una canción de Disney -Decía Palmer, murmurando lo último, Monroe comprendía.- Por eso no te entusiasma la idea –Ella asentía.- Es sólo que sería algo… inmaduro. Y tengo hasta este fin de semana para mandar la audición –Chris se encogía de hombros.- Puedes encontrar la canción perfecta, quien sabe -Julie no decía nada al respecto.- ¿Y en serio Julliard es la única opción? –Palmer asentía, incluso algo ofendida. –¡Por supuesto! Es el primer año que se abre un taller para futuros cantantes, solo admitirán a unos cuarenta alumnos, es la escuela musical con más prestigio y está en Nueva York. Obviamente esto es para mí. Que sea la primera vez que aceptan cantantes en la escuela es una señal divina de que nací para estar ahí –Chris no podía evitar reír por su dramatismo.- ¿Qué hay de la escuela de artes escénicas? –Cuestionaba el profesor, la chica hacía una mueca.- También está en Nueva York, y supe que mandaste una solicitud –La chica hacía una leve mueca.- No es lo mío esa escuela; es el plan B. Y conmigo el plan B nunca funciona –Tras eso la chica se retiraba, Chris pensaba un poco en aquello.- … (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Layla caminaba en compañía de Violet cuando alguien llegaba con ellas, se trataba de Andrew, Evans no lucía feliz.- ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Cuestionaba la chica al instante.- Quiero hablar con Layla –Respondía el chico decidido mirando a la susodicha, las muchachas se miraban.- Yo creo que no –Decía Violet, sin embargo su amiga parecía discrepar.- Violet, cállate –Murmuraba molesta.- ¿Qué quieres, Andrew? –Evans parecía molesta.- No hablarás con este idiota mentiroso, Layla –La presidenta escolar lucía molesta.- Puedo lidiar con esto, lárgate ¿sí? –Violet parecía no tener alternativa.- Has lo que quieras, después no vengas llorando a mí –Dicho esto la muchacha se iba. Drew lucía incomodo, Layla se cruzaba de brazos. –¿Y bien? –El chico balbuceaba un poco.- Quiero hablar contigo… -Layla fingía no comprender.- ¿De qué, amigo? –El chico rascaba su nuca incómodo.- Sé que sabes de Rebecca… -La chica fingía demencia.- Yo no conozco a ninguna Rebecca –Drew suspiraba.- Obviamente sabes ya que tuve una hija, déjame explicarte –Al oír esto la indignación de Layla crecía.- ¡No hay nada que explicar! –Lo cortaba ella.- Tienes una hija, punto. Eso es todo –Él negaba, tomando a la chica de las manos, ella intentaba rehusarse.- Sólo escúchame. Rebecca, está loca y teníamos sólo catorce años –Obviamente aquellas palabras no ayudaban en nada. –Fui un estúpido –Layla encontraba aquello razonable, así que le daba la oportunidad de proseguir.- Quería que lo diera en adopción porque sabía no podríamos con él pero ella no estuvo de acuerdo; quería una familia, una casa, vivía en una infantil fantasía –Layla escuchaba atenta con expresión seria.- Mis padres enloquecieron, me iba a hacer cargo pero los primeros meses ella se volvió loca, terminó conmigo y juró que jamás vería a nuestra hija, la registró con sus apellidos y me prohíbe ser parte de su vida -Tras finalizar el chico soltaba un pesado suspiro, Jones no estaba muy convencida a pesar de ver la tristeza del muchacho.- No lo sé, Andrew… El chico al instante tomaba su teléfono celular y buscaba algo, Layla no comprendía hasta que el muchacho le mostraba sus conversaciones con Rebecca, ella leía y notaba que la chica prácticamente lo odiaba y lo insultaba cada que podía.- Mis papás intentaron hablar con los suyos pero no funcionó, aun así le mandamos dinero cada mes –Layla ahora confiaba un poco más en sus palabras.- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? –El chico negaba.- Te conozco hace poco más de un mes. Cuando conoces a alguien nuevo, ¿Le cuentas todos tus problemas? ¿Todos tus secretos? –La chica pensaba en sus palabras, esta no decía nada. Andrew negaba.- Sólo quería que lo supieras, merecías saber la verdad, quería que la supieras –El muchacho la miraba rápidamente y se retiraba, Layla sólo se quedaba parada, pensando en aquello.- (Canchas de la Preparatoria|Entrenamiento de los Animadores) La entrenadora Ashburne estaba liderando a su equipo en una nueva y elaborada rutina, esta vez Oliver no tenía tanta dificultad en cargar a sus compañeras, sin embargo eran las más delgadas del equipo y poco antes de terminar la rutina el chico quedaba más que exhausto, haciendo lo último bastante mal, obviamente Jane no lo dejaba pasar y comenzaba a gritarle, el chico sólo escuchaba algo avergonzado. Cerca de las canchas, en las gradas estaba Brent viendo a su amigo, el chico sintiéndose mal por el pequeño animador decidía ir a darle apoyo mientras la entrenadora terminaba de gritarle.- ¡Y ustedes no se salvan. Eso fue, pésimo! Lárguense de aquí, espero mañana lo hagan mejor –Todo el equipo obedecía. Los otros dos miembros masculinos del equipo, quienes tenían musculos bastante pronunciados, se acercaban a Oliver.- Hey, O. Iremos a entrenar, ¿Te unes? –El chico forzaba una sonrisa.- Tal vez otro día –Los chicos no le daban importancia y se iban. Mientras Brent se acerba a donde su amigo se topaba cara a cara con Ashburne.- Hola, Brent –Le saludaba ella con una amplia sonrisa y cortésmente, él le dedicaba la sonrisa más forzada que podía, aún no estaba feliz con la idea de que ella saliera con su padre, cuando llegaba con Oliver lo sonreía con sinceridad.- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? –Oliver hacia una mueca.- Creo que notaste fue un asco –Brent asentía, obviamente pensaba justamente eso.- No te desanimes –Le decía alborotando su cabello. Oliver reía y decidía cambiar el tema.- ¿Y qué hay de ti y los lobos? –Preguntaba Oliver.- A Farrow le dieron unos días por su boda, y O’Hara se está haciendo cargo del equipo, la buena noticia es que mi hombro sigue mal y necesito reposo aún por unas dos semanas –Dornan reía.- Genial, también será tiempo necesario para las regionales –Hamilton asentía.- Así es –Sin más los chicos continuaban con su conversación y caminaban juntos dejando las canchas.- ¿Quieres ir a correr más tarde? –Cuestionaba el animador, Hamilton reía.- No –El pequeño suspiraba.- Lo intenté… ______________________________________________________________ (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Julie caminaba en compañía de Evan, el rubio miraba a su amiga con curiosidad.- Te he notado mucho más tranquila estos días, ¿Encontraste la canción? –La chica negaba con rapidez.- ¡No! –Respondía a la defensiva, asustando un poco a su amigo.- Pero estoy más calmada porque sé lo haré fabuloso y creo que el asunto de la boda era lo que me ponía más tensa. Ahora sólo necesito la canción perfecta –Evan reía.- Bueno, yo te he dado al menos cincuenta opciones así que me rindo, has lo que quieras. Julie sonreía.– ¿Y sabes que sucede con Oliver y su novia? –Evan no comprendía el porqué de la pregunta y fruncía el ceño.- No es su novia –Ella reprimía una sonrisa.- De acuerdo, su “amiga” La fácil Stacy –Evan sacudía la cabeza.- No lo sé, creo que sigue saliendo con ella, o algo –Palmer comprendía.- ¿Y estas celoso? –El rubio abría mucho los ojos al oírla.- ¿Qué? –La muchacha se encogía de hombros.- No dejo de pensar que él te gusta –El chico negaba al instante.- ¿Por qué crees eso? –Julie reía al ver su inquietud.- Lo tratas diferente a los demás, te preocupas mucho por él y parecías feliz cuando el aclamaba ser gay –Evan volvía a negar rápidamente.- Es un buen amigo, una buena persona y si me gustara jamás lo habría animado a salir con la ramera de Stacy –Respondía el chico, exaltándose un poco con lo último, Julie lo notaba y decidía no insistir.- De acuerdo, como quieras… -Murmuraba la chica mientras ambos seguían su camino.- Por otra parte Brent estaba en su casillero hasta él llegaba Angela, la chica parecía ansiosa.- Tenemos que hablar –El chico parecía confundido.- Pero yo no soy Jason… -La castaña rodaba los ojos.- Lo sé. Pero tengo que hablar contigo –Brent sonreía relajándose un poco.- Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa? –Angela era directa en sus palabras.- Jason ha estado muy raro, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? –El muchacho entreabría la boca y balbuceaba pero no sabía ni que decir, a ella no le agradaba aquello.- ¿Me está engañando? –Hamilton negaba al instante.- ¡No! No. Ni siquiera sé que le pasa –La castaña se cruzaba de brazos, dudando un poco del chico.- Eres su mejor amigo. Brent asentía.- Supuestamente, pero está demasiado raro y no hemos estado hablando mucho los últimos días… -El chico hacía una mueca, dándose cuenta de que en efecto algo pasaba con su amigo.- Debemos averiguarlo, está muy a la defensiva y tiene golpes en el rostro. Estoy preocupada –Admitía la muchacha.- ¿Golpes? –Cuestionaba Hamilton un poco alarmado y parecía pensar en eso.- ¿Siguen yendo a su clase de defensa personal? –Ella negaba.- Él lo dejó poco antes de la boda –Brent pensaba un poco.- Hablaré con él, debo saber que pasa –Angela parecía tranquilizarse un poco.- Espero que contigo quiera hablar… (Salón de Clases) Chris aprovechando una de sus horas libres ocupaba su tiempo con Ian, el par resolvían lo que parecía ser ejercicios de ortografía, y de vez en cuando Chris ayudaba al pequeño con algunas palabras y ejercicios. Al lugar llegaba Katherine, quien aparentemente había estado buscando a Chris.-Christopher, necesito –La mujer al ver a Ian se quedaba callada.- Hola, Ian –Este sonreía y sacudía su mano enérgicamente.- Hola –La sonrisa de Lambert lucía bastante forzada.- ¿Qué hace el pequeño Ian acá? –Cuestionaba entre dientes, Chris reprimía una sonrisa y ni siquiera volteaba a verla.- Están fumigando su escuela, y Cooper dejó que Scarlett lo traiga estos días –El niño asentía.- ¡El baño estaba lleno de chinches! –Los adultos hacían una mueca al imaginarlo.- Y te tocó cuidarlo, de nuevo. Murmuraba Katherine caminando hasta Chris e Ian.- Yo me ofrecía a hacerlo –Respondía el profesor muy seriamente.- Lo estoy ayudando con su dislexia, hacemos los ejercicios que yo hacía a su edad –La profesora se relajaba un poco, notando que sus celos y escenas seguían siendo exagerados.- Y, ¿Qué tal? –El niño le mostraba su hoja de ejercicios.- Es aburrido pero Chris dice que muy importante –Katherine veía la hoja, notando como varias palabras estaban mal escritas, sin embargo otras tantas estaban bien.- Lo haces muy bien, Ian. Me alegra –El niño sonreía.- Creo que, hablaremos más tarde –Le decía a Chris.- Puedes ir al salón de coro más tarde, esta semana es algo especial… -Lambert parecía curiosa.- Disney –Exclamaba Ian al instante, acabando con la “sorpresa”. La profesora reía, tras compartir miradas aun un poco tensas con Chris se iba. El profesor suspiraba sin embargo casi al instante aparentaba y continuaba dando indicaciones a Ian de cómo hacer los demás ejercicios.- (Salón de Coro) Además de los doce chicos y Chris, en el salón estaban Scarlett Ian y Katherine, a pesar de que esta última no parecía tener ganas de estar ahí. a sonar [[Welcome] de la película Tierra de Osos en voz de Joseph, Gwen, Scott y Layla.] :La combinación era un tanto inusual pero el cuarteto hacía que sus compañeros disfrutaran de la canción, los jóvenes incluso bailaban con Ian en el salón, el niño parecía contento, al igual que su madre al verlo divertirse así. La canción finalizaba y todos aplaudían y animaba, Ian lucía más que contento. (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Al salir del salón Brent alcanzó a Melissa, el chico miraba a su amiga.- Melissa, ¿qué pasa? –La chica fruncía el ceño.- ¿Qué pasa con qué? –Hamilton se encogía de hombros.- Te noto rara, ¿Todo está bien? –Melissa asentía tranquilamente, Brent no le creía.- Excepto… -La chica suspiraba.- Pues, de hecho… En aquel momento Angela llegaba hasta ellos, esta tomaba a Brent del brazo.- Ve a hablar con Jason –El chico lucía confundido.- ¿Ahora? –La chica asentía.- Prometiste que lo harías –Melissa no comprendía de que hablaban.- No lo prometí –Murmuraba el muchacho.- Bueno, por favor hazlo. Acaba de decirme que tiene que irse ahora y no me dice él porque –Brent volteaba a ver a Bowman, esta parecía de acuerdo.- Ve, parece importante. Hablaremos más tarde –El chico resoplaba y tras mirar a Angie se apresuraba a ir a alcanzar a Jason. Esta y Melissa se miraban, tras dedicarse incómodas sonrisas Angela se alejaba. –¡Jason! –Exclamaba Brent al llegar corriendo junto a su amigo, quien le sonreía levemente.- Brent, ¿Qué pasa? –El chico balbuceaba un poco.- Estaba pensando… eh, ¿Quieres hacer algo? –El pelirrojo fruncía el ceño algo inquieto.- ¿Ahora? –Su amigo asentía.- No puedo –Confesaba Rossati.- Tengo cosas que hacer –Brent entrecerraba los ojos.- ¿Qué cosas? –Cuestionaba al instante y con rapidez.- Eh… estoy ayudando a Oliver con algo. A hacer ejercicio, eres libre de venir con nosotros –Brent hacia una mueca y se daba cuenta de que aparentemente Angela había exagerado.- Hoy no, tal vez después, nos vemos –Dicho esto Hamilton palmeaba el hombro de su amigo y se iba, Rossati no comprendía muy bien pero simplemente se iba también. Brent comenzaba a buscar a Angela pero al parecer se había ido ya, cuando buscaba a Melissa para retomar su conversación notaba que tampoco estaba, este suspiraba.- Perfecto… -Murmuraba entre dientes y se retiraba, perdiéndose entre el mar de estudiantes que había en los pasillos.- … ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Inicio de Clases/Frontis de la Escuela) Brent iba llegando a la escuela, el chico iba con su mochila colgada al hombro y caminaba con despreocupación cuando Angela llego hasta su lado.- Ey, hola Angie –Saludaba él cortésmente pero a ella parecía no importarle.- ¿Hablaste con Jason? -El chico fruncía los labios pero asentía.- Lo hice –La chica asentía con impaciencia.- ¿¡Y!? -Hamilton se encogía de hombros.- Todo está bien. A estado ayudando a Oliver a entrenar –La castaña no parecía muy convencida.- ¿Entrenar? -El ojiazul asentía.- Oliver quiere ganar masa muscular o algo así, y tu novio lo está ayudando después de clases –Williams encontraba aquello razonable.- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo? Y qué hay de sus moretones? Brent hacía un gesto de incomodidad al ver la impaciencia de su compañera.- Tal vez pensó que querrías estar con ellos mientras entrenan y no quiere eso –La chica fruncía el ceño ante esa posibilidad.- Y tal vez le enseña a pelear y fue Oliver quien le hizo aquel moretón pero no lo admite por vergüenza -Angela pensaba bien en eso y se relajaba un poco.- Tienes razón, siempre pienso en la peor posibilidad... -Brent no comprendía.- ¿Y cuál sería la peor? -Ella lo miraba.- Un pandillero que quiere venganza está tras de él y lo mandó a golpear como advertencia –Ambos se quedaban en silencio, Brent la miraba muy serio hasta que soltaba una carcajada. –Jason es demasiado listo como para meterse en problemas con un pandillero, así que relájate y descarta eso –El chico sonreía y caminaba a la entrada de la escuela, Angie hacia una mueca antes de seguirlo y entrar junto con él.- (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Scarlett caminaba por los pasillos llevando a Ian de la mano, el pequeño parecía algo adormilado. La entrenadora Jane caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos y al tenerlos de frente les dedicaba una sonrisa.- Hola Scarlett, ¿Él es tu hijo? –La profesora asentía algo cofundada por la amabilidad que Jane tenía.- Es adorable –El niño sonreía ante aquello.- Sí, tengo que estarlo trayendo esta semana –Jane asentía pero al parecer no le interesaba el saber porque.- ¿Qué edad tienes, cariño? –Cuestionaba al infante.- Ocho –Respondía él al instante, la entrenadora sonreía con cierta malicia.- Tienes un bonito cabello y unos ojos curiosos… -Le decía la mujer al pequeño mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la mejilla.- Como sea, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos Scarlett. Dicho eso Jane se retiraba, Scarlett no parecía animada por aquello.- ¿Ella es tu amiga, mami? –Preguntaba Ian, su madre negaba al instante.- No. No lo es –El pequeño no comprendía y estos seguían caminando.- (Salón de Clases) Brent y Joseph compartían pupitre durante su clase de química, ya que la maestra aún no llegaba los chicos conversaban.- ¿Cantaras algo esta semana? -Cuestionaba el segundo.- No lo sé, quería hacerlo, incluso me aprendí varias pero al final ninguna logra convencerme –Joseph comprendía.- Bueno, ¿cuál es tú película favorita? -Hamilton lo pensaba un poco.- Aladdin, o tal vez El Libro de la Selva o La Espada en la Piedra –Joseph fruncía el ceño.- ¿En serio? -El ojiazul no comprendía su pregunta.- ¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene como película favorita La Espada en la Piedra? -Hamilton reía.- Sí, bueno, gracias –Su amigo sonreía.- Canta algo con Julie –Brent negaba.- Sigue loca buscando una canción por su cuenta así que esta semana no. En aquel momento la profesora llegaba, era Scarlett quien iba con Ian, el niño ya había aprendido el protocolo así que se sentaba en silencio para no interrumpir a su madre. La mujer comenzaba con la clase y Hamilton miraba con curiosidad al niño.- Tal vez necesito la opinión de un profesional... -Joseph comprendía a que iba, el chico parecía de acuerdo.- … Al terminar la clase Brent se acercaba a Scarlett, mientras Joseph iba a la puerta para no interrumpir y esperarlo.- Profesora –Ella lo miraba.- Sí, ¿Brent? -El chico le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa.- ¿Podría hablar con Ian? -Scarlett evidentemente no comprendía.- ¿Quieres hablar con mi hijo? -Brent asentía con cierta incomodidad.- Sé que es raro, pero necesito su ayuda y opinión para la tarea del club glee –Foster comprendía y simplemente soltaba una risa.- Claro, ve con él. Hamilton caminaba hacia el niño.- Hola, Ian –Este lo miraba y lo reconocía casi al instante.- Hola... -Sin embargo era obvio no sabía el nombre.- Ian, recuerdas que estamos haciendo canciones de Disney, ¿verdad? -El niño asentía.- Bueno, necesito un poco de ayuda. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? Qué canción te gustaría que hiciéramos? -El niño se encogía de hombros pero como el adolescente insistía lo pensaba un poco.- El Rey León me gusta mucho –Hamilton lo pensaba sólo un poco y después sonreía.- Genial... a sonar [[I Just Can't Wait to Be King] de la película El Rey León en voz de Brent.] :Brent comenzaba a cantar en el salón de Clases animando a Ian, después salía y caminaba por los pasillos, Joseph comenzaba a seguirlo y bailar un poco, en su camino se encontraban con sus demás compañeros quienes se unían a él. La canción terminaba siendo en el auditorio, los doce chicos e Ian en el escenario bailando y disfrutando a excepción de Melissa quien parecía lo hacía porque no tenía elección ya que Scott y Gwen prácticamente la obligaban a hacerlo. Chris y Scarlett miraban en las gradas. Los profesores aplaudían a los jóvenes cuando la canción finalizaba.- Increíble Brent, una canción de uno de los mejores clásicos, muy buen –Ian corría con su madre, era evidente la emoción del niño. Layla y Violet parecían tensas entre ellas por alguna razón, Melissa se retiraba lo más rápido posible del lugar.- (Pasillos) Saliendo del auditorio Julie alcanzaba a su novio, quien iba acompañado de Jason y Joseph, la chica lo separaba un poco de ellos para poder besarlo a gusto.- Cantaste muy bien –Decía ella y él sonreía.- ¿Tu ya encontraste una canción? -Ella negaba.- Por eso quiero tu ayuda. Hoy no habrá nadie en mi casa. Tal vez puedas venir y me ayudes a buscar una buena inspiración... -Le susurraba la chica con una sonrisa, Hamilton accedía instantáneamente. La chica se retiraba y el ojiazul chocaba sus puños con sus amigos, quienes aparentemente habían escuchado.- (Canchas de la Escuela|Vestidores) Jason estaba en las canchas vestido con ropa deportiva, el chico caminaba de un lado a otro para hacer tiempo porque evidentemente estaba aburrido. Al poco rato Oliver, quien también vestía ropa deportiva llegaba al lugar, el pelirrojo le sonreía.- Creí que no aparecerías -El animador sonreía.- Sí, yo igual. Aún sigo adolorido, ayer fue brutal –Rossati reía.- Ay, Oliver. Ayer fue prácticamente calentamiento conforme los días avancen no tendré misericordia –Dornan hacía una mueca, su amigo mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.- Empecemos –El pelirrojo comenzaba a correr y su amigo lo seguía, sin embargo lo dejaba atrás casi al instante. Cuando daban una vuelta completa a las canchas Jason se detenía, esperando a que Oliver llegara a su lado, este aun tardaba al menos un minuto en hacerlo y al instante de detenerse comenzaba a recobrar el aliento, el pelirrojo hacía una mueca.- En serio sigues cansado –Dornan negaba.- Dame un minuto y estaré como nuevo –Rossati pasaba una mano por su frente.- Intentemos otra cosa mientras tanto... -Las canchas estaban "equipadas" para que los integrantes del equipo de futbol entrenaran así que había obstáculos y utilería que usaban, Jason pensaba en su mejor elección para ayudar a Oliver.- Perdón por meterte en esta situación -Murmuraba el más pequeño a su compañero quien negaba rápidamente.- Esta bien, lo hago porque eres mi amigo. Haré de ti un hombre, Oliver –El susodicho fruncía el ceño confundido.- Ven, empecemos aquí -Murmuraba Jason mientras corría a un obstáculo con llantas en el piso, el pelirrojo encontraba inspiración... a sonar [[I'll Make a Man Out of You] de la película Mulan en voz de Jason.] :Oliver parecía confundido de ver a su amigo cantar sin embargo lo seguía en el entrenamiento. Cada nuevo ejercicio que Jason ponía Oliver no lograba hacerlo, ni siquiera algo simple como un pasamanos o hacer lagartijas. Ambos parecían decepcionados. Poco antes de terminar la canción Oliver llegaba a los vestidores donde también tenían aparatos para hacer ejercicio además de varias pesas y mancuernas. Oliver estaba solo y lograba levantar un considerable peso con una barra de pesas haciendo una serie de 5 levantamientos. Jason lo notaba y parecía estar orgulloso de su amigo. Cuando Oliver dejaba la barra en su sitio Jason lo felicitaba.- ¡Increíble! Era cuestión de encontrar algo –Dornan parecía contento.- Nos enfocaremos en esto por ahora. Creo que por hoy es suficiente –El pelirrojo alborotaba el cabello de su amigo y dejaba el lugar, Oliver sonreía levemete, sin embargo estaba bastante cansado.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Inicio de Clases/Pasillos de la Escuela) Violet y Layla estaban en el casillero de la primera de estas, un poco de extraña tensión se notaba entre ellas. Cuando Jones notaba a Andrew a pocos metros de ella le dedicaba una sonrisa y agitaba su mano en forma de saludo, el chico hacía lo mismo desde su lugar. Su amiga lo notaba y no parecía feliz.- ¿Cómo porque saludas a ese idiota? –Layla rodaba los ojos.- Hablé con él y arregle las cosas –Violet se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿Y qué? Quieres ser la madrastra? –La pelinegra sonreía con ironía.- Él es buena persona, quiso ser parte de la vida de su hija pero Rebecca no se lo permitió y ya no hay nada que él pueda hacer. –¿Y fuiste lo bastante tonta para creerle? –Cuestionaba Violet, su amiga se molestaba.- Rebecca está loca, ¿sí? Y no tengo porque rendirte cuentas a ti sobre mis relaciones –Evans negaba.- Mira, entiendo que después del fiasco con Jason y Brent estés desesperada porque alguien te quiera, pero no por eso debes creer las estupideces del primero que llegue. Quiérete un poco, linda –Layla ponía ambas manos en su cintura.- Violet no lleguemos a este punto –La susodicha no comprendía.- ¿A qué punto? –Jones se encogía de hombros.- De que obviamente siempre has estado celosa de mí y por eso me atacas con todo lo que puedes, pero no olvidemos que yo te convertí en lo que eres, así que mejor cállate. Violet lucía indignada.- ¿Perdón? –Layla asentía con una sonrisa petulante.- Sólo dime, ¿Quieres llegar a ese punto sí o no? –Evans rodaba los ojos.- No me desgastaré discutiendo contigo. He tenido suficiente de ti y tu ego –La presidenta le sonreía.- Bien. Porque desde que Bridgette ya no está yo ya tuve suficiente fingiendo que me agradas –Violet azotaba la puerta de su casillero evidentemente molesta.- Como sea, veamos quien es la que en realidad necesita de la otra –La morocha se iba del lugar con indignación, Layla lo hacía igual.- Por otra parte Joseph y Brent caminaban juntos, aparentemente iban llegando a la escuela.- Así que, ¿Ayer te fue bien? -Cuestionaba Joseph, su amigo negaba.- Lo único que hicimos fue buscar canciones –Maxwell reía.- ¿En serio? Nada de nada –Hamilton volvía a negar.- Nada de nada –El muchacho reía.- Mala suerte. ¿Al menos encontraron la canción? -El chico asentía.- Eso creo. A pocos metros de ellos Gwen y Melissa estaban juntas, Brent le decía algo a su amigo, quien asentía e iba por su novia, dejando sola a la castaña, quien al instante era asediada por Hamilton.- ¿Estas bien? -Era lo primero que preguntaba, la chica rodaba los ojos.- Estoy cansada de que la gente me siga preguntando eso –Hamilton comprendía.- ¿Y al menos respondes la pregunta a alguien? -Melissa no decía nada.- Lamento dejarte el otro día, Angie creyó que algo malo ocurría -La castaña asentía.- Yo entiendo –Su amigo la miraba.- No tienes porque hablar conmigo pero tienes que hacerlo con alguien. Sé que algo tienes... tal vez, con una de tus amigas. –Estuve reflexionando sobre mi vida y mis unicos amigos son el club glee, y eso creo que la mitad de ellos –Brent hacía una mueca.- No quiero pedirle consejos a Gwen porque Joseph sigue algo molesto con ella y terminaré aconsejándola yo, Violet está loca, Layla me ignorará, Angela es rara y Julie siempre termina hablando de sí misma y solo me da consejos de cómo ser casi tan talentosa como ella –Hamilton reía un poco.- Bueno, aún tienes a Bridgette... o Megan –La castaña lo miraba algo molesta.- Bridgette me odia y Megan... -La chica no finalizaba, Brent parecía entender.- ¿Megan es el problema? -Bowman suspiraba.- No sé si es Megan, Tate o soy yo –Hamilton sentía empatía por su amiga, el chico ponía su mano en el brazo de la chica.- Tal vez sí eres tú -La chica lo miraba confundida. –Sí. Tal vez sólo precipitaste las cosas y ambos te hicieron creer que sentías cosas que en realidad no sientes –Melissa entrecerraba los ojos pensando en esa posibilidad.- Y tal vez lo que quieres evitar es el herir a alguien porque tu sabes lo doloroso que puede ser eso –La castaña pensaba detenidamente en ello y parecía encontrarle sentido.- Tal vez –Brent sonreía un poco.- Recuerda que el mundo no se acaba si terminas con Tate, aunque siga sin estar de acuerdo con ello porque es nuestro enemigo directo y lo vamos a vencer en las regionales –Melissa reía, la chica espontáneamente abrazaba a su amigo.- (Salón de Coro) Todos estaban ya en el lugar, incluidos Katherine, Scarlett e Ian, quien estaba comiendo una paleta. Violet y Layla estaban separadas y de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas severas. Angela conversaba con su novio.- Supe que estas ayudando a Oliver a entrenar –Jason asentía.- Así es –Ella sonreía.- Es lindo de tu parte... tal vez yo podría estar un día con ustedes –El parecía pensarlo y asentía.- Claro, sería genial –La chica lo miraba con cierta duda.- Salgamos hoy, ¿sí? -Rossati hacía una mueca.- Creo que no podré hoy, linda –Ella levantaba una ceja.- ¿Crees? -Él hacía una mueca.- Ayudare a mis papás con unas tareas de la casa, si acabo pronto, tal vez –Angela negaba.- No te preocupes, será después -Jason besaba la sien de su novia y no decía nada más al respecto, ella aún dudaba lo que pasaba con él. –De acuerdo, ¿Quién preparó algo para hoy? -Cuestionaba Chris, Julie alzaba la mano al instante e incluso estaba ya caminando al centro de la sala.- Sé que usualmente doy increíbles y profundos discursos antes de hacer un solo, sin embargo esta vez sólo pediré su opinión al respecto de esta canción -Nadie comprendía muy bien, Violet parecía pensar en algo y cuando se inclinaba a su derecha para decir algo, lugar en el que usualmente estaba Layla, se percataba de que era Scott quien estaba a su lado, no su amiga como de costumbre, la chica hacía una mueca.- a sonar [[Colors of the Wind] de la película Pocahontas en voz de Julie.] La canción finalizaba y todos aplaudían, Scarlett parecía sorprendida por su talento, Julie notaba que Brent no parecía tan impactado como los demás.- ¿Y bien? -Chris sonreía.- Una muy bella canción a la que sin duda hiciste justicia –Esta sonreía.- Muy lindo, Julie –Le decía Katherine.- Cuando cantas así de bien no me desagradas tanto –Le decía Violet, los demás igual demostraban que les había gustado, la chica tomaba asiento junto a su novio y lo miraba un poco indignada.- ¿Qué? Ayer te escuché cantarla como cinco veces, perdió un poco la magia -Decía Hamilton, Julie fruncía los labios. Mientras Ian terminaba su paleta parecía recordar algo.- Chris, esto es para ti –El chico le entregaba una paleta igual a la suya, parecía ser de fresa y tenía un palo verde.- Gracias -Respondía él sonriente y sin dudarlo comenzaba a comerla.- ¿De donde sacaste esas paletas? -Preguntaba Scarlett.- Me las dio tu amiga -Respondía él.- ¿Quién? No fue Jane, ¿cierto? -El parecía dudarlo... :|Flashback| :''Ian estaba con Jane en uno de los pasillos, la mujer le entregaba las paletas.- Una es para ti y una para Chris, recuerda que deben tirar la basura en el bote, de preferencia en el del salón de coro, es más, hazlo ahí -El niño asentía sonriente.- Y si preguntan no fui yo quien te las dio. A tu mami no le caigo muy bien, por eso tal vez desconfié pero tu no tienes porque hacerlo, tú y yo somos amigos, ¿hecho? -Ella extendía su meñique, él lo entrelazaba con el suyo y sonreía ampliamente.- Hecho. :|Fin del Flashback| –No –Sin más el niñon seguía comiendo, Scarlett lo dejaba pasar. Antes de que algo más sucediera Melissa tomaba la palabra.- Señor Monroe, yo igual preparé algo –Este sonreía.- Perfecto Melissa, pasa al frente –La chica lo hacía, aun parecía estar sin mucho ánimo.- Sé que hay muchas canciones más felices que pude escoger pero esta refleja muchas cosas que siento ahora –Layla rodaba los ojos con cierta burla.- 'a sonar [[I'll Try] de la película Peter Pan 2 en voz de Melissa.]' La canción finalizaba y todos aplaudían, la castaña parecía quitarse cierto peso de encima.- Eso fue muy lindo Melissa, gracias –La chica sonreía, para sorpresa de Brent y Gwen, lo hacía ampliamente. Cuando la reunión finalizaba y los chicos comenzaban a retirarse Katherine iba con Chris.- Lindo –Era lo único que le decía antes de irse –Chris suspiraba, este terminaba su paleta y aventaba la basura al cesto, Ian lo hacía igual. Brent veía que Melissa platicaba con Scott y parecía animada, este sonreía.- '(Vestidores)' Al final de día Oliver y Jason se encontraban en el lugar, para cambiarse y comenzar con su entrenamiento de ese día. Los chicos estaban sentados en una de las bancas que había ahí, Jason se ponía de pie y se alejaba para hacer algo, mientras Oliver amarraba los cordones de sus tennis escuchaba el celular de Jason vibrar, el chico por simple inercia ponía su vista en el aparato, viendo parte del mensaje: "Te toca una pelea hoy 7 p.m." también estaba escrita una dirección y el remitente era "Tom", el chico seguía viendo y no se daba cuenta cuando Jason regresaba.- Ey, Oliver –El chico se sobresaltaba y con cierta vergüenza miraba a su amigo.- ¿Listo? -Cuestionaba el despreocupado. Dornan asentía.- Eh, si. Creo que, te llegó un mensaje –Murmuraba y se ponía de pie rápidamente.- Gracias -Respondía el pelirrojo y miraba su celular, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver el mensaje. Su amigo comenzaba a cuestionarse que significaba lo que había leído.- ______________________________________________________________ '(Auditorio)' Brent llegaba al lugar y se encontraba con su novia, quien aparentemente ya lo estaba esperando.- Hola, amor -Decía Julie al mirarlo, este sonreía.- ¿Por qué me citaste aquí? -La chica sonreía un poco y jugaba con sus manos.- Necesito preguntarte algo y debes ser completamente sincero conmigo –Hamilton fruncía el ceño pero accedía.- ¿Te gustó como canté Colors of the Wind? -Brent reprimía una risa pero asentía al instante.- Por supuesto, prácticamente fue mágico, lleno de vida y tu voz sonaba asombrosa –Palmer parecía pensar detenidamente en sus palabras.- ¿Por qué? -Cuestionaba el muchacho.- Creo que la encontré, la canción para mi audición -Hamilton sonreía al oírla.- ¿Crees? -Julie se encogía de hombros. –Es un poco arriesgado y quiero hacerlo pero... -Brent comprendía a pesar de que dejaba inconclusa su frase.- ¿Temes arruinarlo? -Palmer asentía.- Bueno, entonces has lo que todos, canta Memory, o algún éxito de Barbra y simplemente mándalo -El chico se encogía de hombros, como restando importancia a sus palabras, Julie parecía indignarse.- ¡No! Eso es exactamente lo que ellos esperan que haga –Hamilton no comprendía muy bien a quien se refería con "ellos" pero lo dejaba pasar.- Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Cantar Colors of the Wind y mandarlo? -Cuestionaba incluso con tono de burla.- ¡Sí! Eso voy a hacer –La chica reaccionaba, dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho para terminar de convencerla, y sonreía. Brent lo hacía igual.- Vaya, creo que estoy un poco loca –Hamilton reía.- Así te quiero –Julie caminaba hacia el y lo besaba.- Y de todos modos, hoy es mi último día para mandar la audición... -Murmuraba ella y ambos reían.- '(Salón de Clases vacío)' Scarlett estaba revisando algunos apuntes, mientras su hijo estaba en un asiento, aparentemente jugando algo en su tablet, al lugar llegaba Jane, quien al ver a la profesora no ocultaba su emoción sonriendo con cierta malicia. La entrenadora entraba y se situaba frente a Scarlett, quien obviamente no estaba feliz de verla.- Tienes un hijo adorable, ¿Lo sabías? -Era lo primero que decía la rubia, la profesora negaba ignorandola.- Estoy ocupada Jane, ¿Qué necesitas? -La entrenadora sonreía.- Creo que sabes que es –Scarlett fruncía el ceño evidentemente confundida.- No, no lo sé. Por eso te lo pregunto –Ashburne rodaba los ojos.- Sé tu secreto, Foster –Varias cosas parecían pasar por la mente de Scarlett, sin embargo prefería no decir nada y sólo miraba a Jane. –Sé de donde proviene tu lindo hijo –Scarlett estaba claramente confundida.- ¿Qué? -Jane asentía.- El pequeño Ian Monroe Foster –La profesora lucía incómoda al oír eso pero negaba al instante.- Dices demasiadas tonterías, Jane –Ashburne reía.- Por dios. El niño tiene un increíble parecido con él -Mientras ellas hablaban Ian parecía no inmutarse si quiera.- Además está comprobado hay de un 27 a un 49 por ciento de probabilidad de heredar la dislexia –Scarlett negaba algo molesta.- ¿Y eso qué? No demuestra nada –La entrenadora parecía pensarlo un poco y negaba.- No, la verdad es que no, son puras suposiciones. Sin embargo indagué al respecto, tú y Christopher estuvieron en la misma Universidad y de la misma generación. Y sé que salieron durante un largo tiempo, también sé que te propuso matrimonio y días antes de la boda lo dejaste, y ocho meses después el pequeño Ian llegó al mundo. Scarlett no sabía que decir, todo era cierto y no se explicaba como es que ella lo sabía.- ¿Cómo...? -Ashburne no la dejaba finalizar.- ¿Lo sé? Linda, no sólo trabajo de entrenadora de patéticas porristas, estudié leyes, y fui policía un tiempo –Foster miraba a su hijo, después a Jane.- ¿Y por qué haces esto? Por qué pierdes tu tiempo haciendo esto? -Jane notaba que Scarlett aparentemente estaba aguantando unas lagrimas, lo que la hacia sonreír.- Por que así tal vez por fin Monroe tenga otra cosa en que ocupar su tiempo y no en el estúpido coro, le dije que me las iba a pagar. Además, me excita saber que puedo hacerlo sufrir de esta forma, y de paso a Lambert y a ti –Scarlett parecía nerviosa.- ¿Y qué quieres a cambio? No puedes decírselo -La rubia negaba.- Ay, no linda, no se lo diré porque tú lo harás –Scarlett abría mucho los ojos.- ¿Qué? -La entrenadora se cruzaba de brazos y asentía.- Si no, me encargaré de que sea una prueba paternal la que lo diga –La entrenadora sacaba de sus bolsillos dos bolsas que contenía cada una un palito de paleta color verde, Scarlett los recordaba como los que habían comido el día anterior en el salón de coro. –No me odies por esto, Scarlett. No puedes huir de tu pasado, mucho menos si llegas a un lugar donde está la persona que fue tu pasado –Jane le guiñaba un ojo.- Te doy una semana –Dicho esto la entrenadora se iba. La profesora la miraba con evidente odio hasta que se iba y seguía reteniendo las lágrimas, su hijo seguía jugando sin importarle demasiado lo que pasaba.- '(Salón de Coro)' Oliver estaba solo en el lugar sentado y al parecer esperando a que sus compañeros aparecieran aunque no ponía mucha atención a su entorno, el muchacho tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Pasado un poco rato llegaba Evan, el rubio iba directamente hacia el animador al entrar.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dornan no comprendía la pregunta.- Tenemos reunión del coro -El rubio asentía.- Pero hoy nos veríamos en el auditorio, ¿Qué no pusiste atención? -El chico lucía avergonzado.- Creo que no, últimamente no –Evan reía y tomaba asiento junto a su amigo. –¿Qué pasa? Jane te gritó de nuevo? Peleaste con Stacy? -Oliver negaba con rapidez.- Termine con ella, si se le puede llamar así -El rubio lucía sorprendido.- ¿Y eso por qué? Creí que estaban bien –El pequeño parecía molestarse.- ¿Por qué te interesa? Lo único que haces últimamente es preguntarme sobre ella, ¿Qué, acaso te gusta? -Evan parecía impresionado por sus palabras.- Rélajate. Prácticamente me pediste ayuda para saber si salir con ella, por eso insistía... y porque estoy bastante seguro de que no te atraen así las chicas. Oliver suspiraba.- Lo siento. Es sólo que últimamente me siento muy extraño, no sé ni que me pasa. Y con Stacy me sentía peor, ni siquiera me agradaba –Evan reía tomaba la mano de Oliver entre la suya y poco a poco entrelazaba sus dedos. Ambos se miraban.- ¿Al menos te gustaba besarla? -El animador se encogía de hombros y hacía una mueca indicando que no.- Bueno, sigues sin besar a un chico, probablemente ni siquiera es lo tuyo –El pequeño reía y desviaba la mirada.- Sí, gracias por recordarmelo –Ambos se quedaban en silencio un rato a pesar de seguir con las manos entrelazadas.- ¿Quieres intentarlo? -Cuestionaba el rubio a su amigo, quien lo miraba detenidamente, tras asentir con torpeza se acercaba a él y comenzaban a besarse, Oliver lo hacia con cierta torpeza y evidentes nervios.- Abre más la boca... -Le susurraba Evan y así lo hacía él. Alguien entraba a la sala de coro en aquel momento.- ¿Evan est...? ¡Diablos! -Era Joseph, el chico miraba anonadado aquella escena, los otros dos se separaban y nadie sabía que decir.- Tenemos que ir al auditorio -Decía Joseph antes de marcharse, los otros dos se miraban con cierta vergüenza y se apresuraban a ir sin decir nada al respecto.- '(Auditorio)' 'a sonar [[Hakuna Matata] de la película El Rey León en voz de New Divide.]' :''Los doce chicos estaban reunidos y cantando en el escenario, acompañados de Ian y de Chris. Katherine y Scarlett miraban la presentación desde las butacas, sin embargo ninguna parecía estar del mejor humor. A pesar de todo la tensión entre Layla y Violet se notaba, al igual que la de Angie y Jason y la de Joseph hacia Oliver y Evan. Al terminar la canción las profesoras aplaudían, los chicos cargaban a Ian y culminaban con un abrazo finalizando aquella "mágica" y tensa semana. ... Estrellas Invitadas: *''Elizabeth Reaser'' como Scarlett Foster. *''Oaklee Pendergast'' como Ian Foster. *''Missi Pyle'' como Jane Ashburne. *''Zak Henri'' como Andrew MacPherson. Música del Episodio *'Love Is an Open Door' de Kristen Bell and Santino Fontana (Frozen). Cantada por Chris y Scarlett. *'Welcome' de Jump5 (Tierra de Osos). Cantada por Joseph, Gwen, Scott y Layla. *'I'll Make a Man Out of You' de Donny Osmond (Mulan). Cantada por Jason. *'I Just Can't Wait to Be King' de Aaron Carter (El Rey León). Cantada por Brent. *'Colors of the Wind' de Vanessa Hudgens (Pocahontas). Cantada por Julie. *'I'll Try' de Jesse McCartney (Peter Pan 2). Cantada por Melissa. *'Hakuna Matata' de Baha Men (El Rey León). Cantada por New Divide. Covers por S.A.: LIAOD.jpg BOG.jpg MAMOOY.jpg CWTBK.jpg COTW.jpg IT.jpg HM.jpg Navegador: Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de la Segunda Temporada